Projection devices are conventionally provided with a screen for displaying images projected thereto from backward (hereinafter the term of “image” means “character” as well as “image”). The screen is provided with a screen panel comprised of a Fresnel lens and a lenticular lens, and a reinforcing panel. The reinforcing panel is put on the screen panel for increasing the mechanical strength of the screen. On the other hand, there have been considered ways of making joints of screens smaller in a multi-screen display apparatus wherein such projection devices are stacked in a matrix array. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application JP 2000-162709-A discloses such a multi-screen display apparatus. While, FIGS. 8a, 8b duplicate a back projection type projector 50, i.e., a unit device of the multi-screen display apparatus. FIG. 8 is an external perspective appearance of the back projection type projector. FIG. 9 is a section taken along Line A—A of FIG. 8.
The conventional projection device 50, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, has a light-transmissive screen 51, a support 52 supporting the backside of the screen 51, and an image projector 53 for projecting images towards the back of the screen 51. And the single-side adhesive tape 54 is applied to the four peripheries of the screen 51 so that the lenticular lens 55, the Fresnel lens 56, and the reinforcing panel 57 of the screen 51 are united together.
In the conventional projection device 50, the single-side adhesive tape 54 has united the reinforcing panel 57 with a relatively large thickness and a considerably heavy weight to a support 52 along with the lenticular lens 55 and the Fresnel lens 56. Therefore, the single-side adhesive tape 54 easily wrinkles and peels off from the screen. As a result, there is a problem that the screen 51 is easy to come off from the support 52.